It Started With a Soda
by Triangle Goddess
Summary: Bucky has returned and everything is pretty perfect in the Avenger's lives, but it gets even sweeter when Sam, Steve, and Bucky go to a diner.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim the Avengers. I do own my OC, Sabrina.

 **It Started With a Soda**

 **Prologue-Catching Up**

 **Third Person:**

"I saw you on the news."

Steve, who had been ready to climb into bed, nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked out his window, only to see _him_ climbing through it.

"Bucky?" Steve said. And it was one of the many times Steve knew that this was all real, but he just couldn't believe it.

"What kind of stupid ass person tries to lift a car so it doesn't fall off a bridge when Thor is flying _right there?"_ Bucky asked. "Or tries to fight a sadistic robot with super strength by himself? Damn, you're so fucking stupid, Steve."

Steve wasn't listening, but he was about eighty-five percent sure that Bucky was trying to be the normal Bucky again, on his ass about doing reckless shit. But for as long as Bucky has been on his own, he looks pretty decent. His slightly greasy brown hair is pulled back in some sort of bun thing, and he's wearing a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a leather jacket that no doubt hid several of his weapons. He was also wearing a pair of black, leather gloves. The right one was just for show, but Steve could guess that the left was for hiding his hand and to get a grip with the metal.

Bucky looked Steve up and down with a careful eyes before snapping in his face a couple of times. But Steve was hyper aware of Bucky at the moment, and he grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug that made Bucky wince slightly. After a few moments Steve gasped and suddenly let Bucky go, letting him fall gracefully back o the ground.

"We have to tell the others. Wait, are you staying or…?"

The unspoken question hung in the air. _Are you staying or just making yourself known?_

"I've been thinking about that and…I know you want me to stay. But what about the others?"

"Sam and Nat already know the gist of what you went through. They'll vouch. But I would be careful around Stark. He might not take it so well if he finds out you killed his parents," Steve's voice turned solemn as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Bucky like he was hoping he wasn't standing on a land mine.

"I didn't kill them," Bucky replied, shaking his head. "Their breaks were cut, I looked into it. They wouldn't have used me for something as trivial as that."

Steve let out a secret sigh of relief. So now the only tension he might have with the others would be with Natasha, for shooting her, and Sam, for throwing him of the Helicarrier after tearing one of the wings off of him. But they know what happened to Bucky. Nat saw the file, and Sam has been helping Steve look for him for months now. Steve had confidence that they would both understand. And because of that, Steve just gave his old friend a warm smile that was genuine for once. Lately all of his smiles seem just a bit to forced. He threw his arm around Bucky's shoulder and started leading him towards the door.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind one more guy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-Take a Chance**

 **Third Person:**

It had been three months since Bucky's appearance, and not once has Bucky tried to leave them. And, if Steve and Sam were gonna be really honest with themselves, they expected Bucky to be in a bit more of a mental wreck. But Bucky already explained how he's got a good portion of his memories back, both good and bad, he was able to identify several HYDRA hideouts and bases. He seemed almost…Normal.

Tony had been skeptical at first, especially about the deal with his parents, but once everything was explained, Tony forced Bucky to sit on a table in his workshop so he could fix the arm. And since Bucky politely asked for something other than a communist star on his arm, he now had a wing on it, just like his old uniform from the forties had. When Steve saw it Sam swore he was gonna cry. But Steve had just grinned and nodded in approval.

Now they were taking a walk through the yard, looking down on the crop circle Thor had made when he returned a month ago. He was extremely happy to see a new member of the team, even if he still didn't quite understand what had happened to Bucky with the 'mortal science.'

Wanda was pretty okay with anything, including new members as long as they didn't bother her too much. Vision didn't really care either way, Clint was chill with it because Natasha had explained everything to him months before Bucky even showed up, and Rhodey was a bit wary but still very friendly.

Sam was probably the most understanding, even more than Steve sometimes. But with that understanding also came persistence. Just like now.

"Oh, come on, guys," Sam was saying. "I'm bored. We don't have any world saving and we don't have to train today. Let's go out for dinner. I know this vintage diner not too far from here…Once we get a taxi…"

"It's in the city?" Steve asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, man, but it will be worth it once you taste one of their burgers. It's great. Plus I got a friend there that might be able to give us a discount on milkshakes."

As if on cue, Steve's stomach started to growl. He cursed his super soldier metabolism for being so quick.

"I don't know, Sam. We have plenty of food here."

"Oh, come one, take a chance, Steve! What happened to the reckless Captain America we all know and love?"

Steve jabbed a thumb at Bucky and Bucky couldn't help but give the smallest of laughs. It sounded almost sadistic but neither Sam nor Steve paid any attention to it.

Bucky watched as the two argued back and forth, Steve saying that even if they got a discount on milkshakes they would still have to pay for all the burgers both he and Bucky get. It takes too much to feed two super soldiers, even if one is a bit modified.

Bucky sighed and wandered back inside, tugging his jacket just a bit closer. It was early fall, and while he didn't necessarily get cold, it made him feel just a tiny bit more secured. Especially since he could now feel one of his many pistols against the left side of his ribs. He knew he didn't need guns and knives around the Avengers, but he could never feel truly safe without one in arm's reach. He still slept with one under his pillow.

He was starting to see why Sam called him paranoid…

It didn't take this particular ex-assassin to get down to the garage, grab a key off the hook, and tell Tony he, Sam, and Steve were going to borrow one of his cars. He revved the engine loudly before he sped out of the garage and into open air, alerting Sam and Steve of his presence. He rolled down the window and looked at them expectantly.

"You coming or what?" Bucky asked.

"You can drive?" Sam asked. For some reason that was such a huge surprise to him. "Since when?"

"Since Germany, 1941. Now get in."

Sam looked at Steve, and shrugged. But just as Sam was about to open his mouth, Steve interrupted and yelled, "Shotgun!"

"Damn it, Steve!" Sam cried as he angrily opened the door to the back seat. He glared as Steve, who had a cheeky grin on his face, got settled in. Bucky turned around to face Sam.

"So, where is this place again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-At the Diner**

 **Third Person:**

It was roughly seven thirty when they got there, and it was just on the outskirts of the big city. It was a small diner that could hold up to at least fifty people, and looked brand new despite its 1960s theme. Through the window they could see two employees and four other customers, two of which were just sitting at the bar drinking their coffee.

The only waitress that was working was moving quickly and swiftly as she turned around with a milkshake on her tray and served it to the man by the window. Sam quickly ran ahead and opened the door with a grin, and Steve and Bucky watched from the doorway.

"Sabrina!" Sam said as he opened his arms for a hug. Sabrina was wearing the uniform, which was around the same era as the restaurant theme, and was pink, with her black hair in a ponytail and roller skates on her feet. She greeted Sam with a surprised look, and then a huge grin spread across her face as she returned the hug and skated him over to a booth by the window near the back of the diner. Sam waved them over, giving them a look that said, _You coming or do I have to drag you?_

Steve and Bucky shared one more knowing look before sitting in the booth. Steve sat next to Sam, who was by the window, while Bucky sat across from both men with a perfect view of the whole interior. Sabrina greeted them with a smile and skated away.

"You know her?" Steve asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Sam asked almost sarcastically. "We're old friends."

"Army or…?" Bucky asked, letting the rest of his sentence hang in the air. Sam blushed and quickly shook his head.

"Not like that man, not like that. If anything she's more of a sister-"

"-Yeah, just white."

Sam and Steve turned around as Sabrina skated back towards them, menus in hand. She looked Steve and Bucky over as she handed them the menus, her smile never wavering.

"So you're his new boy toy?" She asked Steve. Bucky laughed as Sam choked on his spit and Steve turned bright red.

"Uh-"

"-Bri!" Sam hissed. Sabrina laughed and shook her head, holding up her fist to Bucky, who bumped it.

"God, you two are so easy. Anyway, drinks?" She said, still laughing slightly. Bucky noticed how her green eyes kept glancing at him as they all spoke, the little smile on her face never leaving. Then she nodded, hit Sam lightly on the head with her pen, and skated away.

"So anyway," Bucky said, giving Sam a look. Sam held up his hands and smiled.

"She was air force. My special ops group did a lot of things with them, and a lot of times we did missions together. She got back about a year ago."

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before Sabrina was already back with the drinks. They couldn't help but admire her skill of serving drinks in roller skates. In fact, Sam thought she was maybe too good at it.

"Here's a water for Wings, an iced tea for Mr. The-Guy-Any-Dude-Would-Go-Gay-For, and…What was your name?"

She looked over at Bucky as Steve was hiding his head in his hands. Sam was patting his back comfortingly.

"Name's Bucky," he replied.

"And a soda for Bucky. Now, what do you guys want?"

"Several burgers, fries, and because we're old friends can we get discounts on milkshakes?" Sam said without hesitation.

"No promises on the discount, anything special on the burgers?"

"These two are black holes, I think they'll eat anything."

"How many for each?"

"Uh, one for me, and five each for them."

"Uh…Okay? I've heard weirder. There was his guy who came in here yesterday who was asking if we had a secret stock of weed and or marijuana."

"I'll have what he's having," Sam said, raising his hand as he did so. Sabrina laughed and shook her head, grabbing the table slightly so she could steady herself.

"Just like in Harbor, when we found Sarge chewing out those three privates in the cargo hold and they were too high so they just giggled at everything he said? Ah, good times. Well, this is a big order so I'll be back in a bit. Nice meeting your friends, dude."

And with that she skated away, and Bucky almost broke his glass when one of the dudes at the bar tried grabbing her ass. Thankfully she was going too fast for them, otherwise he really would have broken the glass.

"Harbor?" Steve asked, nudging Bucky with his foot so he wouldn't glare through the man's skull. "Like, Pearl Harbor?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "We were stationed there for a little while before being shipped off to different places. When we were there we got tattoos."

"Daw, are they matching?" Bucky teased with a teasing smile across his face. Sam flipped him off and shook his head.

"No. Not exactly. I got the special ops insignia on my upper back, and she got wings. One on each shoulder. But they're not like, bird wings or anything, they're jet wings. Which seemed pretty stupid to me but seeing how they turned out made me realize that it's actually pretty damned cool."

"I have a tattoo just under my neck. It's the Commandos insignia. Mine has my shield behind a wolf howling at the sky with a banner that says 'Howling Commandos' on it. Bucky has one that has two sniper rifles behind the wolf. I think Dugan's had a bowler hat on it."

Bucky scrunched up his face as he felt the back of his neck where there was a scar. He had a lot of scars, but at least now he knew what that one was from. They had taken his tattoo. Bastards.

"I don't have mine anymore, actually," Bucky said, putting his hand back down. Steve looked at him almost sadly, but with a smile.

"We can always go get it back if you want."

"Okay."

Sam, noticing that there was a dire need for subject change, looked around and spotted a jukebox.

"Name a song, guys," he said, pulling out a few coins.

"I think she's got it covered, Sam," Bucky said, pointing with a silver finger towards the jukebox. He turned back around and saw Sabrina skimming through the songs on there. She picked three before skating away, and _My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark_ by Fall Out Boy started playing. She skated around for a moment before she grabbed the spray and a rag off of the counter and started cleaning tables.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky sat in silence for a few more minutes, not really having anything to say. But by the time the second song, _Happy_ by Pharrel ended, she was balancing two huge circle trays stacked with food on them.

"Okay, we have like, five burgers and two giant plates of fries. He's almost done with the rest of them so I'll be back in a sec. Can I get you anything else?" When Sam opened his mouth to speak, se interrupted him. "Something that's not a discount on milkshakes?"

Bucky and Steve couldn't answer because as soon as she had set the plates in front of them they dug in. Sabrina raised an eyebrow but didn't question it's she took a couple fries off of Bucky's plate and skated off to go get the other food.

"I'm in heaven," Steve said after he swallowed his food. Bucky nodded in agreement, and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but nowhere near as good as her burgers, though. This one time when we were short on cooks at Harbor she kept all of us from practically starving to death. Best burger I ever tasted."

"They let you have burgers?"

"No, but that didn't stop her."

"Nothing can stop me. Not even Thor or something," Sabrina said, jumping right back into the conversation. She gave them the rest of the food, stealing a burger for herself, and sat down next to Bucky.

"Yo," she said as she ate some fries.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Steve asked.

"Well, you guys are the only ones here, so no. Besides, it's the end of my shift. And I already paid for the milkshakes because your burger bill is gonna be pretty big. You're welcome."

"Thanks, Bri," Sam said. She nodded and bit into her burger before looking at Steve.

"A' you' na' i'?" She said with her mouth full of food.

"My name is Steve. Steve Rogers," he replied. She swallowed and nodded.

"Nice. So like, Captain America? That's cool. I guess that would make you the Bucky from the forties? Even cooler. When word got around base that you got outta the ice people were talking about it for weeks."

Conversation went on like that until they were done with the food and milkshakes, and Bucky was actually starting to warm up to her. It was nice hearing war stories from other people he hasn't met. Well, that and Natasha said he needed more friends. It was sort of nice to be out and about with people he could trust. She seemed nice for the most part.

By the time they were done talking it was around ten, and they wouldn't have even noticed if it hadn't been for the text Sam got from Natasha saying they would be late to movie night if they didn't hurry up.

"Well," Sabrina said as she started to clean up the plates. Steve started to help her but she swatted his hand away. "No, Boy Scout. My job. Anyway, it was fun meeting you two. You should come in for a burger more often. I work pretty much every day until eight. A lot of times I go overtime though, so yeah. I practically live here."

"Geesh, I haven't had a meal that great in seventy-five years," Steve said. Bucky nodded in agreement as he held his stomach slightly.

"Hooray, Great Depression," Sabrina joked. Steve laughed but shook his head from side to side with a smile. "Bye guys."

They watched her go into the kitchen before heading back to the car and speeding back to HQ so they could catch the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3-Some Nights I Stay Up**

 **Sabrina:**

I hummed to myself as I served people left and right. Today it was almost packed, which I should be happy for. It did, after all, keep me from boredom. Another good part to the diner having a lot of people meant that the jukebox was always active, meaning I didn't have to waist all of my own quarters on the damned thing. The only downside was that some people just didn't have very good taste in music. But during those times I either focused on work or…

"Bucky?"

His name is out of my mouth before I can stop it. He seemed to be alone, which was odd considering it was lunch hour, but I was okay with that. And what he was wearing wasn't too bad either. He was wearing the same leather jacket as last time, and he wore a pair of jeans and an old, worn out Black Sabbath T-Shirt that didn't look like it belonged on him. It was probably a hand-me-down considering how well it made his chest look.

Wait, what? Why would I be having thoughts about how well he looks? So the guy looks nice in the clothes he wears. Nothing to get too worked up over. It wasn't a big deal. He took a seat at the bar just as I was skating back behind the counter to go get some little kid a refill on his drink. We made eye contact for a moment and he smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was probably my first real smile of the day.

After getting the kid a refill and getting some extra ketchup for table two, I went behind the counter and in front of Bucky.

"Alone, I see," I said. He nodded and rested his arms on the counter. I saw a flash of metal from his arm, but I refrained from glancing down at it. It would be rude to do so.

"Yeah. The place seems just a little too crowded today," he said.

"How many of you guys live there anyway?"

"Well, the ones that are always there are me, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Rhodey, Natasha, and Vision. The ones that come visit a lot but don't live live there are Tony, Thor, and Clint," he replied. I whistled.

"No wonder it seems crowded. Anyway, want something to drink or just go straight to the five burgers?"

"Can I get a soda and just two burgers this time?"

"Of course. Just give me a minute."

I wrote the order down in my notepad and tore the slip out before putting it on the rack with the other orders, and went to go get a soda for Bucky. He seemed really nice, but the flash of metal was something else. Was it a weapon? Maybe a knife or something? I would have to get a better look when I went back out there.

 **Third Person:**

Bucky didn't have to wait long before Sabrina was skating back out with his soda. He always let her pick because he didn't really care which soda he got. It didn't really matter, either. It was a luxury in his eyes.

However he did notice how her eyes almost lingered on his metal arm as she gave him his drink (which he later found out was root beer). He glanced down at it and quickly pulled the sleeve of his jacket back down, just as Sabrina went skating behind him with a steaming steak on her tray. The guy to his right nudged him and nodded towards Sabrina, who was bending down to the kid's level so she could show him how his toy worked.

"Now that is worth my ones. Bet you she's also a stripper. What do think her stripper name would be? Black Beauty?"

Bucky glared at the man, who was eying Sabrina like she was the greatest thing that the Lord put on the planet.

"Don't say that about her. She ain't a stripper."

"And how would you know?" The man sneered.

"We're friends."

"Then what does she do other than this?"

"I study. I'm working on being a psychiatrist and I occasionally go to the DA to help out."

"Well hi to you too, Sabrina," Bucky said as he took a drink. There was a masked layer of annoyance in her voice, so much so that Bucky wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been listening. He could also tell that what she had said about studying to be a psychiatrist was bullshit, but he wasn't gonna pipe up. She was probably just trying to get the guy off of her case.

"Sorry," he said, giving Sabrina an apologetic look. "I was just telling this guy that you weren't a stripper."

"Well personally I'm not surprised that he thought that. These uniforms are too short for my tastes. Anyway, I'll be right back with your burger, Buck."

Bucky waved as she turned around and skated in the kitchen to go get his meal. He blatantly ignored the man next to him. He was really thankful when Sabrina came back out of the kitchen and gave Bucky his food before she went away to serve other people.

While he was eating, more people came in, but a few also left, including the man that had been sitting next to him. Bucky was grateful for the silence. Well, the silence that came with being at a diner in the middle of a lunch rush.

"You know, you should come during breakfast next time," Sabrina said as she gently grabbed his right hand and pulled it towards her. He almost pulled back, but he thought against it. Especially since all she pulled out was a pen. She took his glove off and wrote something down on it before giving him his hand and his glove back. He looked at her crudely written number that was on his hand now before putting the glove back on.

"Your phone number?" He asked almost cautiously.

"Yeah. We are friends, aren't we? Besides, when I was walking home I found this cat who had the same fur color and I put out some water and now she's kind of attached. I wamted to tell you but I didn't have your number and had to wait until now to tell you. Next time I can text you instead of waiting another week."

Bucky smiled and nodded,

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind that. I'll text you later when you're not at work."

Now, Bucky new what a cell phone was. He'd stolen several from cell phone stores throughout his year on the run. But now that he lived with a bunch of super heroes switching cell phones wasn't really something he was going to worry about anymore.

And he would never admit it to the others, but he secretly loved _Angry Birds._

They smiled at each other, and Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had grinned this much. It was nice, almost like he wasn't ninety-seven years old and an ex-assassin. Another man out of time.

"Uh, waitress!"

Sabrina's smile dropped as she looked up to see a woman wavering her towards her impatiently. She shot Bucky an apologetic look before skating over to her, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Hello, Miss," she said. "How can I help you?"

"Well first off you can tell your boyfriend to leave. Second off, these fries are too salty. And where's the silverware for my burger? I will not be going into my meeting looking like I just came off the side of the road. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but if you want another order of fries it will cost extra, and he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends. I'll be right back with your silverware, just give me a second. I apologize, ma'am."

Sabrina skated away and her smile instantly disappeared as she got the silverware. Only people with too much money ate burgers with a knife and fork. Plus she looked like she owned half the city. Sabrina was pretty sure she could get a new suit pretty easily. And how could fries be too _salty?_

 _Ten seconds at a time,_ she thought.

When she was over by Bucky again, he was giving her a slightly confused look. She just sighed and let her shoulders sag.

"Did I ever tell you that my dad was in the military?" She said suddenly. He shook his head, and she gave him an airy laugh. "I'll have to tell you about that sometime."

"That doesn't explain why anyone would want to eat a burger with a fork," replied Bucky.

"No, but it explains how I stand people for twelve hours a day. So will that be all or do you want a milkshake too?"

"Well I don't wanna be a bo-"

"-You'll be paying for it, and you're like, the only person I like in here. You won't be a bother."

"Then yeah," Bucky smiled. "I'll take chocolate."

"Coming right up, sir."

* * *

"Hey, where were you earlier?" Steve asked as he sat down next to Bucky. Bucky was on his phone playing _Angry Birds._

"Nowhere important. I was just grabbing a bite," he replied. Steve gave him a skeptical look that Bucky ignored even I he would be able to stand off against it.

"Oh my god," Steve muttered under his breath as realization finally hit him.

"What?" asked Bucky.

"You like Sabrina," he said, dropping his voice into a whisper even though they were alone.

"As a friend," Bucky made it to the next level.

"You got her number, didn't you?"

"…Yes…."

"Knew it."

"How?" Bucky looked up from his game and gave Steve a skeptical look. Steve just looked really smug.

"I've only known you for ninety-five years."

Bucky rolled his eyes and went back to his game, but he was only half paying attention to it. The other half of his brain was thinking about Sabrina. Her green eyes and black hair and how good she was on roller skates. It made him smile to himself without him noticing.

He was pretty okay with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** Sorry for the late updates, I was having friends and boyfriend over and forgot. Hope you enjiy!

 **~SoN~**

 **Chapter 4-Mistakes**

 **Third Person:**

Tony looked at Bucky weirdly as he sat down on the couch to put his shoes on, his metal arm gleaming in the light with every movement. He narrowed his eyes ad cocked his head to the side.

"Where are _you_ going? I mean, it's cool, just, of all the people who would leave, you were the last on my list."

"You have a list?" Asked Bucky, trying to avoid the real question at hand.

"Mentally, yes. I just made it. But seriously, where are you going?"

It had only been two days since Bucky's last visit to the diner, and he and Sabrina had texted a lot. Mostly when she was on breaks or off work, but he was happy to hear from her all the same.

"I'm just gonna go grab a burger," Bucky replied coolly. Tony grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Then why don't we _all_ go? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."

Bucky didn't falter as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I was gonna take my bike. I'm pretty sure not everyone can fit on it. _Steve_ can barely fit on it."

"We can carpool."

"Have fun with that."

"Oh I will. JARVIS, alert the team that we're all going out to eat with Bucky."

 _"It has already been done, sir,"_ the AI replied.

"Where will we feast?" Thor asked as he walked in. He was wearing casual clothes with his hammer strapped to his belt and his hair in a ponytail.

"Ask Bucky," Tony said with a sly grin. Bucky glared at Stark, but didn't let the billionaire stop him from going outside where his bike was already waiting for him. He grabbed his helmet and shoved it on his man-bun (That's what Natasha called it) and sped off.

It wasn't long before the others were behind them. Since it was such a big group there had to be two cars.

Oh, Sabrina was in for a real treat today.

 **Sabrina:**

"Here's your coffee, sir," I said as I handed him his steaming beverage. He thanked me and went back to whatever he was doing on his laptop while I skated behind the counter, just as more people came in. I looked up, then back down, and then back up again to make sure my eyes weren't playing any tricks.

"Hey, Bucky, how's it going?" I asked as he walked up. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am so, _so_ sorry, Sabrina," he said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, worry creeping into my voice. But he just pointed behind him as several more people came in. There was a short, black haired man with a goatee, Steve, Sam, and tall blonde whose hair was in a ponytail, a red head talking with another blonde who had short hair, a girl in a red jacket, and my old friend, Rhodey, who was talking with the goatee guy.

"There's a giant round table over there next to the jukebox, the menus are on the counter right next to it, I'll be with you guys in a few minutes, and if any of them need it, I have kid's menus with crayons. Okay?"

Bucky nodded, looking slightly relieved before he nodded to the others and got them to follow him to the giant round table. Sam looked over at me and waved, but he was swept up in the see of other people that were following Bucky. I watched as he grabbed the menus, and one kid's menu, which he passed to the guy with the goatee. I took a deep breath and grabbed my notepad before skating over.

"Hey, guys. I'm Sabrina and I'll be your waitress today. I already know what Sam, Steve, and Bucky want for drinks, what about the rest of you?"

"How do you know what I want?" Sam asked with an almost smug look on his face.

"Because we've been friends for years. Okay, how many of you want sodas?" I wrote down the number of people that raised their hands. "Water?" I did the same, and shot a glance at Sam who had his hand raised, avoiding eye contact. "What about tea? Okay, got it. I'll be right out with those," I skated backwards, avoiding the table and hairs before going the correct way and behind the counter to go get the drinks.

Half of them looked like they were ready to chew their arm off. Mostly the blondes and Sam. Bucky looked mortified, which was kind of funny, but also just a tad bit sad. I almost felt sorry for him.

When I was done getting all of the drinks I put them all on my large food tray and skated out carefully as to not spill any of them.

"Alright, soda for Bucky, water for Wings, tea for Mr. The-Guy-Any-Dude-Would-Go-Gay-For, soda for Goldilocks, AC/DC, and Buzz Cut, Red Head, Fashion Model, and Rhodey. Are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?"

"Nice to see you again, Bri," Rhodey said.

"You're really set on that nickname, aren't you?" Steve asked, his face beet red.

"Yes. Okay. So you must be Tony," I pointed to AC/DC, who nodded.

"I'm Natasha, and this is Wanda," the red head said. "Buzz Cut is Clint, and Goldilocks is Thor."

"Got it. Alright. I can remember that. So, what are we eating today?"

"I'll take some chicken strips," Clint said.

"Pizza," Tony and Rhodey said in unison.

"And burgers for the rest of us," Natasha answered. I looked at her after writing down the other orders.

"How many?" I ask.

"Hard to say. I would just keep them coming until the last person gets full."

"Alright. It might be a few minutes, but hopefully it might go a little faster when I help Jason. He's our head cook, no one else really helps with that."

"So glad I chose a burger," Sam muttered. I rolled my eyes at him and skated away, back into the kitchen to help Jason.

 **Third Person:**

"You know the waitress?" Wanda asked, turning to Sam. He nodded and took a drink of his water.

"She's ex-air force," Steve filled in for Sam.

"My team got to do a lot of missions with them," Sam explained further.

"How do you know that, Steve?" Tony asked with _that_ look in his eyes.

"Sam took Bucky and I here last week and we got to know each other a little bit," Steve said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, is that so? Is that why Bucky keeps coming here?" Clint teased, nudging Bucky with his elbow. Bucky glared slightly and took a drink of his soda.

"Once you taste the food here you'll never go back to three-day-old pizza," replied Bucky with a glance at Stark.

"You know what, Barnes," Tony said.

"What, Tony?"

"Nothing. That was all I had." Tony threw his straw wrapper at his head, and Bucky let it hit him in the cheek. Bucky was about to give Tony the bird but as he started lifting his finger, a smooth, warm hand shoved his finger back in its place.

"Now that's not very nice. Anyway, I have your pizzas, chicken strips, and two burgers," Sabrina said with a smile as she gave the pizzas to Rhodey and Tony, chicken strips to Clint, and the burgers to Wanda and Natasha.

"What about us?" Sam asked as he gestured to himself, Steve, Bucky, and Thor.

"Ladies first. Duh," and she skated away again. Natasha and Wanda were snickering as Tony made an undignified grunt with his mouth full of pizza. Clint didn't look like he really cared, and Rhodey was laughing through his food at Tony's reaction.

A few minutes later Sabrina came out with the rest of the burgers. She didn't say anything as she handed them out and went back into the kitchen to go grab more.

For the next hour she was in and out of the kitchen, helping the Avengers and other customers that had come and gone. She was constantly working, and they were all impressed that she managed to keep a smile on her face, even if it was stretched just a bit too thin.

"Is smiling mandatory?" Tony asked when she skated over with an extra burger and some dirty dishes.

"No, my face just got stuck like this," she replied. That made a few of them laugh, but she just whined slightly. "I really wish I was kidding." And she skated off again.

"That poor girl," Rhodey muttered under his breath. "What time does he shift usually start, Sam? Do you know?"

Sam shrugged, but Bucky knew. He may or may not have looked into it. He wasn't saying anything though.

"I don't know, but she's usually here all day," Sam said as he threw his napkin on his empty plate. "I'm stuffed. Who's up for the check?"

"Ah, Jerry, it's about time. You're twenty minutes late. Here, go see what tables three and eight need, okay?"

The Avengers all swiveled their heads over to Sabrina, who was talking to a brunette in the diner uniform. He looked tired and pissed off, but Sabrina didn't seem to care as she skated off. He glared at her back before shaking his head and almost storming over to the tables he was assigned to. Bucky instantly didn't like him.

"Someone should fire him," Tony mused to himself as he sat up, nibbling on a piece of Rhodey's pizza crust. Everyone else nodded in agreement and Natasha leaned forward.

"I can," she said with a cold smirk.

"Perhaps we should stay out if this. It isn't our battle to fight," Thor stated, placing a hand on Natasha's shoulder.

"You take everything way too seriously," she said.

"I knew not that you were jesting."

"You get used to it after a while," Clint stated. Natasha playfully glared at him as he shot her a lopsided grin.

All of a sudden there was a crash from behind Rhodey and Tony. They all did their best to get a good look, but Thor and Bucky, who were on the ends, were already moving. Jerry was walking past Sabrina without a second glance as she picked herself up off the floor, trying not to get shards of glass stuck in her hands. Bucky helped her to her feet since she was still wearing her skates, and Thor went straight for Jerry.

"How dare you harm this noble woman," he said, pinning Jerry to the wall. Bucky heard Sabrina curse silently under her breath as she slowly skated over to them, being careful of the glass. Bucky noticed just a little bit of blood from her knees and hands.

She all but yanked Thor off of Jerry, glaring at both men.

"I can handle this," she told Thor. "Go sit down and enjoy your food. And you," she turned to Jerry. "Knock this crap off, okay? You may not like me much but that doesn't mean you have to make a scene," her voice had dropped deathly low when she spoke, and Jerry turned paler than he already was. He gulped and nodded his head, and Sabrina nodded and turned back around. As she skated, she carefully crouched down and started picking up the glass.

Bucky knelt down and started to help.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she said quietly.

"That doesn't mean I can't. Besides, you've been working your ass off all day. You deserve a break."

Neither of them made eye contact with each other, but that didn't stop Bucky from seeing the small smile on Sabrina's face.

Once they were done picking up the bigger pieces Sabrina went to go get the broom to get the smaller, microscopic pieces. She was really thankful that the glass she had been carrying was empty.

Once every piece was picked up and she made sure that no one had been hurt by flying particles of death, she excused herself to the restroom to go clean herself up. Bucky headed back to the table, joining in on the heated conversation.

"Okay, a normal tip is not gonna be enough. Especially with the shit that just went down," Tony was saying. The others agreed immediately. "Okay, so how much are we giving her?"

"Five thousand dollars," Sam said.

"Done," Tony smacked several bills on the table without a second thought.

"That was better than the feasts we have in Asgard," Thor stated. He didn't look any different despite having eaten roughly seven burgers. The others nodded in agreement, and Bucky pulled out his phone.

 _To: Sabrina_

 _Tony left a huge ass tip for you. It's under Thor's plate, and the food was paid for when we picked up glass. You okay btw?_

He didn't have to wait very long for a reply.

 _From: Sabrina_

 _Fine, just a little scraped. Nothing compared to what happened a year ago. And I'm almost scared to ask how much._

 _To: Sabrina_

 _It's in the thousands_

"No."

Bucky looked up from his phone to see Sabrina skating out of the bathroom and over to them.

"Uh, to what?" Sam asked.

"To the tip. I am not taking that kind of money from friends." She lifted Thor's plate and shoved the money back at Stark, who looked baffled.

Bucky could see that Sabrina's knees had band-aids on them, and the heel of her right hand did as well.

"But-" Rhodey started saying.

"No. Not happening. Now go, out you loitering slugs," she said, having them away with a playful smile. Stark shrugged and headed out, Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and Rhodey quickly following.

"I know not of the force of air, but I can tell you are a great warrior," Thor said before following the others out.

"Uh…What he said. See you around, Bri," Sam mock saluted, and Steve nodded his goodbye before heading out.

"Thanks for the meal," Bucky said, bumping into her shoulder slightly. She bumped him back and said,

"He's gonna transfer that money into my account, isn't he?"

"Knowing Stark…Yeah. He will," Bucky agreed. Sabrina gave an airy laugh and shook her head.

"The friends I make…Anyway, you have to leave, and I have to get back to work."

"I don't have to leave."

"You and your friends were here for three hours, Buck. I love you all but I don't like seeing your faces that much at work. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow or something after I get off if you wanna hang out that badly. Now go, shoo. Away with you."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Bucky said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. This time his sleeves fell down just a tiny bit, and Sabrina was able to see about half an inch of his left arm, which was a gleaming silver.

"Night, Bucky."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-A Day at Home**

 **Sabrina:**

I sighed with relief as I finally got the door to my tiny apartment open. With today's events, I was really tired. Happy, but exhausted. Unfortunately, my day did not end when I stepped through the door. In fact, it could have been considered the exact opposite.

The perks of having a pet cat.

When I got back from my military duties my PTSD was really and, and if it hadn't been for Sam, it would still be bad. But to help with the nightmares, I adopted a cat. He was a calico cat with a torn ear named Bones, because when I got him he was practically starved to death.

…When I say adopted I really mean I just picked up a baby stray.

He had grown a lot over the year, and I learned that he was also very prideful. Within a month of living here he was strutting around like he paid the bills.

When I walked in he was perched on top of the TV that was very rarely used. I wasn't a huge movie fan, and nothing was ever really good on TV anyway.

I hummed to myself as I pet Bones and walked on to my bedroom. I had a nightstand next to my bed with a lamp on top, but other than that my room didn't really have anything special to it. It didn't have that extra flair like most rooms did. But I was more than happy with that setup. I've always been a bit plain when it came to decorating. Although I did have a box of pictures under my bed.

I dropped my skates next to my bed and sat down so I could take off my flats. When I was done I flopped back on my bed and closed my eyes. I still had one more clean uniform, and he day after tomorrow was my day of, so I would be able to clean them then, along with getting more cat food for Bones. And if I was lucky then I would be able to get off early tomorrow. Despite my happy demeanor all the time, I actually didn't really like my job all that much. But it had some perks.

With that thought in mind, my subconscious drifted to the thought of Bucky. His small smiles, the slight bags under his eyes, his dark, messy hair that was always in some weird messy bun thing. His pale blue eyes were always guarded, and he seemed to be practically drowning in depression, from what I don't know.

I turned over on my stomach and hugged my pillow to my chest. The first night I met him I did find out that he was Captain America's-Steve's-best friend. So maybe he could just be missing his family? There's no way his parents could still be alive after seventy years. And how did he lose his arm?

Questions bombarded my thoughts for a good twenty minutes before I sighed in frustration and rolled off my bed. I needed to get in the shower and into bed. It was almost one in the morning. I yawned and stretched before standing back up and headed towards my bathroom.

 **Third Person:**

Bucky hummed an old tune he had long forgotten as he cleaned his sniper. It was taken apart to where most gun experts wouldn't be able to put it back together.

But then again, he wasn't most gun experts.

His mind swam with memories both old and new. The older ones were from before he became one of the world's greatest puppets, and his newer memories were all of one girl, who he only saw in a pink uniform and roller skates, with her black hair tied back in a ponytail.

He had texted Sabrina a few times, and she hasn't replied. But he didn't blame her. It was about one-thirty in the morning right about now. He knew Tony was still up, and Steve might be. There was a slim chance Clint and Natasha were watching a movie in the living room, but other than that, everyone else was asleep.

Not only that, but the texts hadn't been that important. One was asking if her knees were okay even though he knew it was just a scratch. One had been a picture of a meme called 'grumpy cat' that said _I love math. It makes people cry._

He thought it was pretty amusing, and he though Stark calling him Grumpy Cat was almost just as amusing. Bucky was, in their eyes, a human version of the internet sensation.

Bucky realized that they weren't far off.

He brushed his hair back with his free hand, almost wanting to put it back in a bun, but his hands were to greasy and oily from the gun to do so. Plus it was still wet from his shower, and he didn't want to have to rewash it.

But his phone could always be rubbed down with his cloth.

He glanced down as it buzzed from its spot on his work table, and he set down the barrel and picked up his phone with his left hand, typing with his right. He had one new text.

 _From: Sabrina_

 _That was basically me in high school. Sorry it took so long to reply, I was in the shower. So wassup?_

Bucky tried not to smile as he read the message, but it was kind of hard not to when more of his older self was coming back little by little each day.

 _To: Sabrina_

 _Nothing much. Just cleaning._

He set his phone back down and picked the barrel back up. There was one spot near the end that wouldn't come off. Not even with the special cleaner Natasha had gotten him a few weeks ago. His phone buzzed again, and he tried not to think about how fast he put down the piece of his gun.

 _From: Sabrina_

 _Ooohh, what are you cleaning?_

What should he tell her? That he was cleaning his sniper because there's dirt and blood and gun powder all over it? How about no. He could tell her he was cleaning the house, but he knew she would have a tough time believing that. He got kicked out of his thoughts by his pone once again.

 _From: Sabrina_

 _Oh my gosh I realize how that sounded. I soooo did not mean it that way I'm so sorry. Sleep deprivation does weird things_

Bucky couldn't help but smile as he typed a one-handed message.

 _To: Sabrina_

 _Ha, no worries. And I'm just cleaning something I've had for years. It's pretty valuable to me_

Bucky took a drink of his water before he started reassembling his piece of fine machinery. He got another text almost half way through, but he needed both of his hands so he didn't lose any pieces, so without looking at the message he just called her number. She picked up on the third ring.

 _"So does this thing you've had for years have any value other than sentimental?"_ Was the first thing he heard when he sandwiched the phone in between his face and his metal shoulder.

"Other than it being a really good weapon? Not really," he replied.

 _"Oh, that's right. I kinda forgot you're from the forties with capsicle. So, is it some ancient piece of weaponry that survived with you?"_ She was teasing him, he noted. He smirked.

"I go it about a year ago, actually. It's a Blaser 93."

 _"Damn, you're almost like me with plains,"_ she laughed.

"Is that what you're working on? A model or something?"

 _"Pfft. No. I'm actually petting Bones."_

A small surge of jealousy went through Bucky's veins. Who the hell was Bones?

"Who's that?" He asked, sounding as nonchalant as possible as he shoved the magazine in a little to forcefully.

 _"…My cat. He's a calico I found a little while after I got back. Why, are you_ jealous?"

Bucky felt stupid for being jealous. If he had been next to her asking that then he would probably be blushing, he was sure of it. Instead he just snorted.

"Of a cat? Never. Especially since Steve used to bring in stray everythings. Even a couple birds."

 _"…I would have expected Thor to do that kind of thing. I wanted to, but never did."_

He heard he yawn over the line, and he had to stifle one himself. Then he heard just a little bit of shuffling and a tired sigh.

 _"Well I'm gonna let you go now. Night, Bucky,"_ she said. He stared down at his half assembled rifle for just a moment before replying.

"Good night, Sabrina."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-Dine and Dash**

 **Third Person:**

It was a slow day at the diner, and this time the only Avengers that were at the diner as Bucky and Thor. Apparently Thor _really_ liked their coffee. Bucky liked the food, and he appreciated the things that were a little bit better than the food.

"Order something new," Sabrina said as she looked over Bucky's shoulder at the menu. "Seriously, all you ever get here is a burger. We have more than just a burger."

"May I have the steak with ale?" Thor asked politely.

"How about a root beer?" Sabrina said.

"That is fine by me."

He continued looking at the menu as Sabrina went back to Bucky.

"But I love the burgers," he protested.

"But you never get anything else."

"I didn't think I had to get-"

He was cut off by an explosion from outside. Many people from both inside and outside the diner screamed. Sabrina dropped her conversation as she looked outside the windows to see a giant worm thing that was tunneling its way underground. The explosion had been it surfacing.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, turning to Bucky, who was taking his weapons out of his jacket and shrugging it off, revealing his well-toned muscles and shiny, metal arm. Sabrina was actually pretty glad his shirt was tight, it showed off his abs.

"Don't know," he said as he put his pistols in the waist of his jeans. "Don't care." He took a huge knife out of his boot. "Gonna go fight it. Thor?"

Thor stood up with a grim yet amused look on his face.

"I will join you in battle, soldier of winter," Thor said, stretching his hand out.

"Don't call me that," Bucky shot back as he ran towards the door. Sabrina skated after him outside and grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" she yelled. There was suddenly another explosion right where Bucky had been about to step, and he shielded his face, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and looked at Sabrina to see that her eyes were glowing, her grip on his metal arm tight. He then looked around him, seeing the shining hexagon patterns of the force field that Sabrina was making.

Then it clicked.

 _Sabrina_ was making the force field.

"You have powers?!" He had to yell to be heard over the rumbling.

"Later!" She replied. There were two giant worm things that were ugly and drooling some weird purple liquid that could have been spit, but could have also been something else. Neither Bucky nor Sabrina really wanted to know.

Thor appeared behind them just as his hammer came into view. He forced it to go up, and it hit one of the giant worms in its ugly face, sending it backwards. It shook the streets when it made contact with the asphalt.

Sabrina didn't say anything as a shimmering path leading up appeared. She used it to make her way up high to the worm's level, throwing daggers that were made of the same stuff as the force field was at the beasts.

"She has powers?" Thor asked as he casually caught his hammer.

"Apparently. Come on, give me a lift."

Thor nodded and grabbed Bucky by the back of his shirt before swinging his hammer around and shooting upwards. Bucky was instantly shooting at them, which seemed to get one of the worm thing's attention.

It spat the purple substance at them, and Thor had to drop Bucky so they could both dodge it unscathed.

Bucky didn't stop shooting as he plummeted towards the ground. He knew that Thor or Sabrina would catch him.

Right?

Wrong.

Instead, one of the worms did. Its razor sharp teeth cut into his arm, and Bucky was suddenly glad that the damned thing was metal. He grabbed his knife and stabbed it in the face, which only caused a scratch. Bucky cursed loudly as he was thrown, but instead of running into the wall or cement like he thought he would, he was caught by Sabrina's shimmering kaleidoscope wall, which he could actually walk on. That must have been how Sabrina was able to skate upwards at a ninety degree angle and not fall to her death.

He watched as Thor was summoning lightning at the same time Sabrina was jumping off of her path. There were now blades on her forearms as she twisted and cut into the nose of a worm. It screeched and hit her aside with its head at the same time the other one was struck by Thor's lightning. It let out a wail, but it stopped as Sabrina flew right into its mouth.

"Sabrina!" Bucky yelled.

He couldn't believe it. She was gone. On her gravestone he would have to write _Eaten by a giant worm_ for a cause of death.

Both worms seemed unfazed. One was a little scorched but other than that he seemed unbothered by the lightning. Probably because he got a free meal out of it.

Or did he?

Thor and Bucky exchanged glances at each other as the inside of the worm at the base of its neck near the ground started to glow. Some of the glow was more intense than other parts, and the boys couldn't help but stare in awe as the worm screeched and exploded into a purple and yellow-ish mass. Bucky quickly nodded to Thor, who raised his hammer once again.

Bucky shot the worm as Thor summoned more lightning, forcing it to cry out. Thor took the chance to shoot lightning directly down the worm's esophagus, causing serious internal damage as that one exploded as well.

The force field that was holding Bucky started flickering, and he jumped off of it and grabbed Thor's hand just as it went out. They gently hovered down to the bottom as more Avengers showed up. It was Steve, Vision, and Wanda who came to help.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he ran up to them, shield and all.

"Giant things attacked and Lady Sabrina was swallowed. She used her powers to kill the first one from the inside," Thor explained, looking down sadly.

"Sabrina has powers?" Steve asked. "Wait," he backtracked, "did you say eaten?"

Bucky looked away, and instead went over to the dead worm carcass. He nudged a few pieces here and there, but didn't find anything significant.

Not until he found a roller skate.

He knelt down and gingerly picked it up, being mindful of the purple slime stuff.

"Sabrina," he whispered, clutching the shoe.

"I believe that's mine."

Bucky's head shot up so fast he was surprised he didn't have whiplash. He heard her slightly muffled voice, but he couldn't see her. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

No. He saw the sludge moving slightly. It grew bigger and bigger until finally it tore open, revealing an ooze covered Sabrina who looked utterly disgusted.

"Sabrina," he breathed a sigh of relief as he ran over to help her get out. Everything but her arms and head were buried under the worm guts.

"I'm alive. Don't worry. But just so you know, purple is now my least favorite color."

He could have laughed as he pulled her out of the sludge. She stumbled slightly, and he had to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall.

She was entirely covered from head to toe. If you hadn't known what her original skin color was, you would have thought it was purple by how it looked now.

"This is so gross!" She whined as she wiped the stuff off of her face. She shivered in disgust as she started trying to wipe herself clean of the goo as best as she could.

"Lady Sabrina?"

She and Bucky looked towards Thor, who looked like he was relieved, but also trying to hold in his laughter.

"Not one word, Goldilocks. No one speaks of this."

"Well…Nice to see you're alive," Steve said.

"While that's terrific and all, I'm questioning my sanity. Did that really just happen? Did we really just take down giant _worms_ of all things? Is this fucking _Spongebob_ now?" She asked, gesturing wildly around her. Bucky wiped a piece of sludge off of his face, as she had slung it over to him. "I can't believe this is normal for you guys."

"Well once you go against an alien invasion and the robot apocalypse it gets easier," Steve said. Sabrina mock laughed and slung some sludge at Steve. It hit him in the face, and Bucky couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly.

"My diner!"

All of the Avengers and Sabrina turned their heads to see someone walking out of the diner. He was a middle aged man who was balding, and he wore black slacks and a pink shirt. He looked at the carnage that had happened, and then over at them.

"Shit," Sabrina said.

"Geesh, when we're not inside the diner you sure do become the potty mouth," Bucky stated, bumping into her slightly. Steve snorted as flung the goo at Bucky.

"You're no better. You were cursing before you knew how to walk," he said dryly. Bucky mock laughed before flipping Steve off.

"What happened here?" The pudgy man asked as he stormed over.

"Giant worms attacked, sir," Sabrina answered, meeting the older man's gaze.

"And you had to go and ruin my diner with it? That's the last straw, Randall! With that incident yesterday and several other occasion when you antagonized Jerry, I've had it," he was red in the face with anger now. Sabrina was completely expressionless as he yelled, "You're fired!"

"First of all, Jerry doesn't do his job. Just because he's your nephew doesn't mean he gets special treatment. Second off all, I just helped _save_ the diner. You seem to forget that if it wasn't for me, Bucky, and Thor, it would be rubble!"

"Excuses! My mind is made up. And don't bother turning in your uniform," he gave a disgusted glance at Sabrina and the others before storming off. Sabrina, filled with rage, picked up a handful of goo and lobbed it at her former boss. It his him in the back of his shiny head and he fell face first into the purple crap. Thor cheered and she got a high-five from Wanda. Steve just sighed, and Vision looked slightly amused. Sabrina looked very proud of herself.

"I'm probably not gonna get my final paycheck for that one," she said. It was more of a statement than a regret, and she didn't look at all worried. She sighed and was inches away from rubbing her sleep deprived face, but then thought otherwise when she remembered that she was still covered in goo.

"Well, technically speaking you don't _have_ to find another job," Bucky said casually.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"I mean you could move in with us. Right, guys?"

"I would be honored to fight alongside you as a team member," Thor said with a proud smile. Wanda nodded at Thor's comment and smiled at Sabrina. Vision, who had been slightly smiling this entire time, agreed in his weird, special way. They all turned to Steve, who was grinning.

"Well," he said. "Welcome to the Avengers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes:** I am so sorry for the late update today, I have been trying to get my first job and I recently got super obsessed with Agents of SHEILD, so there might be one of those fics in the future. Anyway, Again, sorry to keep you all waiting. I also really appreciate the reviews, I'm glad you all are liking this story. Hope you enjoy!

 **~SoN~**

 **Chapter 7-Moving In**

 **Sabrina:**

Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe it. I was actually moving in with the Avengers. Today. Right now.

 _I'm gonna be living with Bucky,_ I thought giddily. Then my smile dropped, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Everything okay, Bri?" Bucky asked as he lifted another box. I quickly nodded and avoided eye contact with him. God, I feel like I'm back in high school, except instead of ignoring all the boys, I'm dreaming about them. Well, just him really. I mean, Steve was definitely a looker, but he just didn't have that extra _something_ that Bucky did. I didn't know what it was, and I probably never will, but I just knew that there was something special about Bucky that Steve just didn't have. It drew me in like Thor and coffee.

It had been four days since the _Incident_ which I refused to speak of. I was still glaring every time I saw the color purple, which left Clint just a little confused considering he was wearing a plain, purple shirt. He, Sam, Steve, and Bucky were helping me move into the Avengers HQ. I honestly didn't know why all of them decided to show up when I barely had any stuff to move in the first place, but I appreciated the help. Especially since the first thing Steve and Sam did was get my bed out. Bucky and I tried not to snicker when they couldn't get it through the door the first few times.

We were almost done. All we had left was some clothes and bathroom necessities, which I would be getting myself. In fact, I was packing a box full of shampoo and loofas now. The couch, television, and recliner that I slept in sometimes were donated to Goodwill, and Bones was coming with me. He seemed to warm up to Bucky and Steve pretty quickly, so I assumed that's how it was gonna go with the others. Well, maybe not Tony, but everyone else for sure.

An image of Bones getting stuck in Thor's hair swam through my mind, and I couldn't help but snort in laughter. Ones would be at an utter loss of what to do, and Thor would be confused, and it would just be...Perfection.

"What are you giggling about?" Bucky asked as he passed the bathroom.

"I'll tell you on the way," I replied, waving him off. He rolled his eyes, but I saw the smirk he had plastered on his face.

"So," I said casually as I caught up to him. He gave me a sideways glance which was his universal sign for, _'okay, go on._

"What's it like?" I blurt out. "Living with the others, I mean."

"Chaotic, but not all the time. Tony, Clint, and Thor are always here one day and gone the next. The rest of us live live there. Like, permanently. Well, sometimes Rhodey gets called in for duty, but other than that he's pretty much with us twenty-four seven."

"Nice. Anything I should stay away from?"

"Thor's poptarts and Tony's giant measuring cup he uses as a coffee mug."

"Noted."

 **Third Person:**

Bucky almost laughed at Sabrina's giddy expression when she saw their ride back to HQ. Instead of using the cars or a moving van they decided to use the Quin jet. He could already see the gears working in her head as she forced herself to walk slowly into the jet. She could barely take her eyes off of the controls.

"If I'm gonna be an Avenger will I be able to fly this thing?" She asked hastily. Excitement shone in her eyes, and it was so vibrant and just _there_ and it was hard for Bucky to look away from them.

"Maybe," Sam said. "I don't know if you need to be flying with how excited you get."

"I was a pilot, what do you expect?"

"A little more self-control."

"I have plenty of self-control. You don't see me rushing to the controls to fly it now do you?"

"No, but you're imagining it."

"No. I'm not. I'm actually thinking about when the next air show is. I might get invited to fly in it like last year."

"Children," Steve said with a smile as he fired up the plane. They gently lifted off of the ground and rose into the air before bursting forward. It made Sabrina happy with the familiar sensation of being way too high up in the air. She loved heights.

And Bucky learned that she also really loved her cat. She loved him so much Bucky was starting to worry that he really _should_ be jealous. She hadn't stopped petting the damned thing ever since they got on. Not even when he clawed her arm to climb up to her shoulder and sit there.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Sabrina asked Bucky. Well how was he supposed to answer that? Because he really didn't want to but at the same time he really did want to. Seeing his reaction got a laugh out of her as she passed Bones over to him. She had to tear his claws out of her dark green top, and that's when Bucky realized that this was the first time he had seen her without her uniform. She wore a dark green top that hugged her figure perfectly, a pair of jeans that held the same status, and a pair of blue flip-flops. Her wavy black hair was down, and went just a couple of inches past her shoulders. Bucky was just wearing one of Steve's old button ups that wouldn't fit him, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a gray shirt underneath, along with his boots and jeans, and many concealed weapons. His arm gleamed in the morning sun through the windows of the plane.

He held Bones as gingerly as he could because he didn't want to accidentally hurt him with the arm, but the arm was the thing he couldn't stay away from. The cat was rubbing his face all over Bucky's cold hand and purring. It got louder when Bucky started scratching the feline on the neck and over his body, and Sabrina laughed.

"We should have gotten you a cat a long time ago, huh, Buck?" Steve asked, smiling down at the two. He was the only one standing up. Sam was asleep on the bed in the back, and JARVIS was driving. Bones continued to pure his way along Bucky's arm, and he climbed up on his shoulders, using the metal one as a pillow, and fell asleep. He looked over at Sabrina, who quickly snapped a picture.

"Daw, you're so cute," she said in a baby voice. Bucky groaned, but he couldn't help but like the feeling of the cat purring. It was like a really weak person trying to give him a massage.

Thankfully the ride was only about ten minutes.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get everything into her room or the kitchen. Especially when you had beef cakes like Steve and Thor helping out. They carried twice, sometimes three times as much as the others. While Bucky was just as strong, he was also dealing with a cat that had refused to leave his shoulders. Tony wouldn't let up on the teasing, and all Thor wanted to do was pet the damned thing.

All in all, thought, it was a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8-Sorry Not Sorry**

 **Third Person:**

After a month of living with the Avengers, Sabina was pretty sure that this was the best decision she had ever made. Bones was happy with literally everyone, even Stark. Although, that's probably because he bought a ton of tuna just for Bones. Tony always bragged that he had a way with animals, but everyone else knew it was just because he smelled like tuna all the time.

Speaking of the devil cat, he was nowhere to be seen. Because of this, Sabrina was looking pretty much everywhere. The only place she hadn't looked was in Bucky's room. She knocked twice before opening the door, looking around on the floor before her eyes traveled up Bucky. Her eyes stopped at his, and she had never felt so mortified.

This is because he had apparently just gotten out of the shower, and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Sabrina's eyes lingered for about half a second more over the scared flesh where metal met skin before she quickly slammed the door. She could feel her face heating up to the point where she was pretty sure it could out-burn the sun. She quickly walked off with a lump in her throat. She could look for her damned cat later.

She didn't know where to go next, so she headed to the roof. It was a beautiful night tonight, and she never got the chance to look at it as often as she used to.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but somewhere along the way Bones came casually strolling up to her, rubbing his head against her leg.

"You, sir," she said as she picked him up and set him in her lap, "are a trouble maker."

"You know, you're gonna go insane if you keep talking to cats instead of people."

Sabrina whirled around to see Bucky. He had thrown on a pair of gray sweats and a dark blue tank top, showing off both his muscles and the arm. His hair was down, and extremely tangled, but he made the look work extremely well for Sabrina's tastes.

"Then we should check on Sam because he was talking to Bones yesterday like he was a baby," Sabrina replied. Bucky let out a soft chuckle before taking a seat next to her.

"So," he said.

"Sorry. About earlier, I mean. I was looking for this little shit head and I thought he might have been in your room."

"It's fine. I mean, I'm just glad I was wearing a towel. That would have been kind of awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

Bucky laughed before sighing in content and leaning back on his hands, staring up at the sky. A few comfortable minutes of silence passed before Sabrina finally spoke up again.

"I don't mean to be rude by just asking this but…How did you lose your arm? And I understand if you don't want to answer. You don't have to," she said quietly. Bucky looked from the sky to her, and noticed the way the moonlight illuminated her face. Her black hair was down, and it was pinned back from her face with a small, green butterfly pin. It was almost the same shade of green as her eyes, just slightly lighter. He decided he liked how she looked in the moonlight.

"I, um," he said, remembering that he had a question to answer. "I fell. I lost it back in the forties. Steve and me, we were on a mission in the Alps with the other Howling Commandos. One of the HYDRA guys shot me out of the train, and when I reached for Steve I…I fell. I got the arm from the Russians, who found me, trained me," his voice almost cracked slightly. "Then HYDRA bought me, and I did missions for them. They maintained the arm and stuff. But when I was with the Russians and HYDRA they would put me in cryo when I wasn't needed, and after missions my memory was erased. I'm still sorting through some things in here," he tapped his head with his real hand, "but for the most part I have my right from my wrong. I got out a year ago; I recognized Steve. I only came here a few months ago, before I met you."

Sabrina was staring at Bones throughout the story. She knew it wasn't going to be nice, but she hadn't really expected it to be that bad, either. She felt a little sorry for him, but she didn't show it. He probably didn't want to be looked at like he was frail and broken.

"Wow," she said. Bucky gave her a sideways glance and sighed. But when a small weight was put on his lap he looked over, staring her in the face. The face that Bones, the small weight, was trying to distract him from. He was about to ask why but then she cut him off and said, "I think you need him more at the moment."

Bucky looked down at Bones and slowly started to pet him before his head rolled to the side in the direction of Sabrina. She was sitting close enough to where he could nudge her with his head without moving that cat too much, so that's exactly what he did. She snorted and pushed his face away.

"God, you're just like Bones," she laughed.

"Well, I wanna hear a story, too," Bucky laughed. He saw her hand go to her stomach. Her hand trailed along the hem of her tank top before she pulled it up slightly, turning so he could get a better look.

And he didn't like what he saw.

The skin was marred by old burns and surgical scars that covered all of her stomach and went down to her legs. She dropped the hem of her shirt and pulled up her shorts about half way, revealing where the burn ended.

"My fleet went down. A missile clipped my wing and I went spiraling. The only reason I survived was because of my powers. I woke up in the infirmary, and then they told me that I had burns that were too bad, so I had to go home. It still hurts sometimes, but not as bad or as often as it used to."

"And you still want to fly?" Bucky asked after a moment. She nodded and smiled at the ground.

"Yeah. I love it, despite everything. It's my passion. The whole reason I even joined the army is so I could fly. The whole psychiatrist thing was just a backup plan, and I don't even really need that anymore."

So she hadn't been lying about that...Good to know.

"Hmm, you'd be a great shrink, with your past experience," Bucky lowered himself onto the ground and put his hands behind his head as a pillow. His hand wasn't soft by any means, but it was better than nothing.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I know I am," Bucky shot back. Sabrina snorted with laughter, making Bucky laugh to.

Then they fell into a comfortable silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9-What You're Made Of**

 **Third Person:**

"Alright, kiddies, let's see what you're made of," Natasha said as she walked into the training room, tablet in hand.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's blood and guts," Sabrina said, her hand raised slightly. Wanda, Sam, and Bucky chuckled slightly before everything went back to normal.

"Wait!"

Well, almost normal.

They all watched as Tony ran in. His face was slightly red, and he was panting hard as he walked quickly over to Sabrina before handing her the box he had carried with him.

"What's this?" She asked as she took it from him.

"Just…Just open it," he panted. Sabrina shrugged and opened the box, revealing a pair of shoes with a disc for each one instead of wheels.

"What are these?" She asked. "Skates?"

"You're smarter than you look. Specially designed, by me of course, so that you can skate faster than ever before and on any surface."

"Uh, thanks."

"Try them on."

Sabrina was thankful that they were easier to pull on then her normal skates she had thrown away. Stupid worms.

They were a sleek gray that looked pretty badass. However, because they had such thin surfaces to stand on, I almost fell over when I stood back up.

"Go on, skate around," Tony said, making the 'go on' gesture. Sabrina nodded, and started to skate around. In under a minute she was going speeds she didn't even know she could reach. She jumped on the wall, and to avoid the corner, she jumped off of the wall and made a platform with her powers so that she smoothly slid to the floor with style.

"You're not getting these back," Sabrina said with a grin as she stood proud and tall.

"Fair enough," Tony waved her off and walked away, a purpose in his step.

"You guys ready, yet?" Natasha asked. Before anyone could answer though, she went ahead and started the simulation.

Pixilated enemies shot up from nowhere and everywhere, and they all at once went into action.

Bucky started shooting rubber bullets at the figures just as they did to him. He was dodging and turning every which way. But only when a pixilated bullet almost made contact with his face did he notice how hard this was actually going to be. Natasha was controlling everything, and she was putting them under heavy fire.

Natasha watched as everyone jumped around the large room to fend off the light blue enemies. She's seen what the others can do several times, and many of them up close. Who she was really interested in today was Sabrina. She hadn't been there for the worm fight, but she had seen some videos online. She was fast, that was the first thing Natasha noticed. Not only that but she was focused on everything from beating the bad guys to keeping her team safe. Every time one of the others was about to get shot, a mini force field would block it, giving the team ample amount of time to finish the job.

This probably came from being a pilot for so many years. You had to have full attention of what was going on around you at all times. If you didn't then you were dead.

Sabrina was resourceful and smarter than she let on, which could lead to some undercover missions later on in the future.

Natasha watched as Sabrina was shot out of the sky by a pixilated explosion that sent her towards Sam. But Sabrina's reaction time was better than anything she's ever seen. In mid-air she made a force field two inches from Sam and used it to skate away from him so she could take down the guy who blew her up.

It went on like that for a little while longer. Sabrina having everybody's backs and at the same time kicking butt with the others. She surpassed all expectations Natasha had had, and she couldn't have been more pleased.

They went on for an hour more, because fights often lasted a lot longer than just a few minutes. The others she could tell were starting to get a little too worn out, but Bucky and Sabrina (who they were all making bets on) were going strong. Although Natasha noticed how Sabrina's shields seemed to be giving away a little more easily, and they weren't as bright and shiny as before.

Bucky was panting now, and stray pieces of his hair were plastered to his face by sweat. She knew he could on for days like this without sleep, but it seemed that he was already worn. Maybe he wasn't getting as much sleep as they though he was.

Natasha cut off the program and tucked the tablet under her arm as everyone simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. Sabrina skidded to a stop next to Sam.

"Good work everyone. Sam, watch your flank a little more, and Wanda, you have to be aware of everything that's going on around you, not just the thing that's happening in your face. Bucky, next time let's try some less lethal shots, and Sabrina, you need to work on your aim a little bit. It was good for the most part, but near the end it started getting a little sloppy."

They all nodded as Natasha told them what they could do to improve before they were all dismissed.

None of them have ever slept better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10-A Night on the Town**

 **Third Person:**

Tony was uncontrollably laughing as he swayed to the side. Sabrina didn't think she had ever seen anyone so hammered before, but she couldn't really recall at the moment since the numbness the alcohol created was working maybe a little too well.

Tony, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Clint had all decided to go out and have a little fun, and so far the most fun they've had is watching Tony sing Barbie's theme song in a horribly off-key voice. Sabrina was surprised he didn't shatter any glasses.

She wasn't to drunk. Not as drunk as Natasha and Clint, and definitely not as drunk as Tony, but there was no doubt in her mind that she would be waking up with a huge hangover that she would later regret, but right now she didn't care about a thing in the world. But she did notice the way Bucky slung his metal arm around her shoulders as if he had done this a million times before.

He and Steve couldn't get drunk because of their metabolisms so they were usually the ones to keep everyone in line as best as they could. Otherwise everything went to hell and Tony woke up with a bill for property damage on his forehead.

Sabrina groaned as she nuzzled her head into Bucky's chest.

"It's too stuffy," she said. Her voice was muffled by Bucky's chest and the loud music going on around them, but Bucky still heard her perfectly fine. So he just nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her stand up. She wobbled slightly but they ended up outside safe and sound anyway.

"Ah, much better," she giggled to herself as she leaned heavily against Bucky. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were a little rosy, but other than that she looked fairly good. She was wearing a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a gray top that fit a little too perfectly on her. Her black hair had been curled slightly, and they hung around her shoulders, only slightly tangled.

"How come…" Sabina gave a tiny hiccup, and Bucky couldn't help but smile at the tiny squeak. "How come you and Steve ain't drunk?" She lifted her head to look him in the eye despite the fact that he was a good six inches taller than her. He shrugged and gave her a sly smile.

"My metabolism. Thanks to all the shit that was put in my blood when I was with _them_ it sped things up a bit. It's permanent, like Steve's. Except his metabolism is from the serum, which is why he eats more than a fucking cow."

Sabrina laughed at that before leaning into his shoulder again, holding his arm to steady herself.

"Did you know that this is my first time getting drunk?" She said. "I mean, I've had alcohol before, I've just never been drunk," her words were starting to get slurred a little bit.

"I used to get drunk all the time," he said. "Before the war, I mean. Then I only got drunk when we got the chance, which was very rarely."

He knew that she probably not going to remember this conversation, but she was still only a tiny bit drunk. Her hangover, if she even had one, wouldn't be too bad. Definitely not as bad as Tony's was going to be.

Sabrina hummed to herself as she leaned on Bucky, but just rested her face on his shoulder instead of burying it in his arm.

Because she's holding on to his right side, he can feel her tense up. He looked down at her, watching as her eyes become more narrowed, her face more scrunched. Even a little drunk and she could still sense danger. Bucky followed her gaze to a white van that was coming towards them. He was wondering why she was getting tense at that, but he knew it must have been something important if her grip got _that_ tight.

"Mutant haters," she mumbled.

"They know?" He asked. She sloppily nodded and pushed herself slightly off of Bucky.

"Ain't the first time. And the worm videos," she explained. Bucky frowned greatly. It was ark outside despite the lights of the city, and the van stuck out like a sore thumb. The window of the van, Bucky realizes, are tinted. Not even he can see through them. He momentarily wonders if they're bullet proof, too until he finds out that _no,_ they're not.

Because of the horrible lighting and almost a lack of focus on Bucky's part, he barely notices when he gets shot in the leg. All he notices is that the window suddenly had a couple holes through it. He looks worriedly at Sabrina and tries to usher her inside so he can get help from Steve or _someone,_ but the second he tries to walk he falls to the ground.

"Bucky!" Sabrina says, keeling down beside Bucky. "Are you okay?" She ask Bucky shakes his head and grits his teeth.

"It's a muscle stimulator," he says, trying to sit himself up on his elbows. "I can't walk."

Sabrina, probably because she was drunk, looked more panicked than she had been when they fought the worms. But she nodded nonetheless and started putting up one of her force fields around them. It shimmered despite the dim light, throwing Bucky's eyes off even further. This wasn't a normal muscle stimulator, this was also meant to take down fucking elephants. He was feeling drowsy, and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as the van screeched to a halt in front of the sidewalk. Since the drugs had made their way throughout his entire body he couldn't move any of his limbs.

He could only lay there and watch as Sabrina tried and failed to fight them off the best she could. There was maybe seven of them in all, and she took down two before being clobbered in the back of the head by a third. She hit the pavement with a sickening thud, and Bucky wanted to cry out. He wanted to make any kind of noise to drown out the sound of scraping as Sabrina was dragged and thrown out into the van, unconscious.

Bucky only had to wait a few more minutes before Steve showed up. He was looking as worried as Bucky felt.

"Bucky, what happened?" Steve asked. The panic was clear in his voice as his head twisted this way and that. "Where's Sabrina?"

Bucky wanted to answer. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but he couldn't even close his mouth let alone make words. All he could do was just stare pathetically at Steve. He seemed to understand the message perfectly. Bucky could tell because he gave one more look around with piercing blue orbs and pursed lips before picking Bucky up. He was a pretty much a rag doll and half-dragged, half-carried him in. Steve set Bucky down on the booth and got Tony from the stage before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Sm's number. He picked up on the second ring.

 _"Yo, what's up?"_ He asked. Steve grimaced.

"We have a problem."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes:** Oh my god, to the person who came up with the ship name, I just wanna say that it's perfect. I'm happy you are all enjoying the story, it makes my day. Thanks so much!

 **~SoN~**

 **Chapter 11-Sarcasm is Painful**

 **Sabrina:**

I was only vaguely aware of where I was. Everything was fuzzy, and that could have been from the drinking, but it could have also been from the throbbing in the back of my head. It was kind of hard to tell when I was seeing stars from just trying to sit up.

"Holy fuck," I groaned as I held my head. When I pulled my hand back here was blood that wasn't quite dry, and I cursed even more. Well, there goes a peaceful night of drinking.

This hadn't been the first time these mutant haters had come after me, but it was the first time they had ever caught me, and now I was paying the price. Apparently with a hangover and a killer headache. And what was with the choker?

I bought my hands to my neck and yelped as I was shocked. Okay, so not a horrible excuse for fashion. It was some sort of collar. No doubt to cancel out my powers.

The odds definitely weren't in my favor tonight. Or was it day? It was hard to tell when you were in a dark room with no windows.

All of a sudden the door squeaked open, revealing two, no three mean. Two of which had rope, the third was bringing a chair in. So this was an interrogation? Okay. I could deal with that. I could have escaped now, but there was no telling where I was or how many people were waiting for me, so I stayed, only wincing slightly as they picked me up by the front of my shirt and literally threw me into the chair. My head was pounding as they tied my hands together behind the chair, but now my feet. Idiots.

"We've been after you a _long_ time," the middle one said.

"To bad I'm not interested," I shoot back. "No offense boys, but you aren't really my type."

The middle one nodded to the guy on his left, who walked forward slightly with a crowbar in hand. He swung it like a baseball bat and it hit me right below my breasts. I sucked in a harsh breath as a couple ribs cracked. I bit my bottom lip as I tried not to whimper from the pain it caused me, but I wasn't ignoring the way my breath was hard to catch.

"Let's try again," the middle man said, crouching downs so that he was eye level with me. "I'm going to ask a few questions, and you're either going to answer them, or you can eat crowbar. Got it?"

"I think I'd rather eat the crowbar," I rasped. I smirked as anger flashed in his eyes, and I was still smirking even after he punched me in the face. I grunted with pain and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the blood in my mouth.

"I don't have time for your games," he snarled as he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Then let's get on with it," I said, showing him a bloody smile before spitting my blood in his face. He reeled back, wiping furiously at his face.

"To the stage," he said. His hair was a little messed up from his little freak out. The two others grabbed each of my arms and lifted me in the air. Their grip hurt like hell but I didn't want to show them the satisfaction.

They shoved me roughly to the stage, and it was getting hard to see out of my right eye from where the other guy had punched me.

When we got there I could see four other mutants on their knees. They all looked scared to death at the huge mass of non-mutants in front of them. This…Auditorium was packed so full that dozens of people were having to stand up or sit in the aisles. If I wasn't used to intense pressure, I would be freaking out like them.

Instead I just hid how scared I was on the inside.

I was shoved down on my knees just like the others. They all looked at me with fear-filled eyes, and I tried giving them a comforting smile, but it probably looked really awful with my swollen face.

"I am so happy you all are here to join us today," a new man said. He as the only one wearing a masquerade mask as he talked at the podium to our right. "Now we all get to witness the execution of these mongrels!"

The room boomed with cheers, stomps, and claps, and it took a few minutes for everyone to get settled down again.

"Who should we start with?!" He called to the crowd, walking from the podium to us. He walked behind the first person. "This rat is a shape shifter!" He called. The crowd went wild as he kept on walking. "This one is a giant lizard, is there any more for me to say?" he cheering grew as he walked behind the third. "Class three mutant with the ability to manipulate clouds. Very dangerous girl indeed," he continued on. He was at the person to my right. She looked terrified as her green hair fell in front of her face. She couldn't have been more than fourteen. "She calls herself the Chameleon! Able to blend in with anything!"

And then he walked behind me.

"And this one. Don't let her normal looks deceive you folks," he said. "You've all seen what she can do against enemies, yes? You saw what she did to those worms! I think she should be the first. How about you?!"

I honestly don't think the crowd really cared who went first as long as all of us were killed, but nonetheless, I had the most cheers, meaning I would be the first up to bat.

As I felt a gun press into the back of my head, I smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12-A Little Late**

 **Third Person:**

It wasn't until about six in the morning when Bucky finally got the use of the rest of his limbs, and the entire time he had been bubbling with anger. He didn't know what those mutant haters were doing to Sabrina, but he knew it couldn't be good, and that made him see red as he got his sniper ready.

They had gone back to Avengers HQ, and because half of the Avengers were drunk, only the other half was going. That included Sam, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey.

"We have to go back and retrace where the van went from the bar," Steve said. The others just nodded. It was the smartest thing to do at the moment, and there might be pedestrians who were still there. But who knew? That was a very fat chance.

It was about another half hour until the able Avengers got to the bar where Bucky and Steve had been just hours before. Bucky had traced the spot where he and Sabrina had been attacked, and followed the direction he saw the van go.

People were staring at them weirdly as they walked down the street, and a few kids wanted their pictures taken as well, but Steve looked at everyone apologetically as they shoved their way to the crowds until they came across a bus stop.

"The van turned down that road," Bucky said, "But from there I don't know." Bucky had never felt so furious with himself for being at a lack of information, and for letting something like this happen in the first place.

"If you're looking for a white van there's one at the abandoned movie theatre about two hours away. That's where you want to go."

Bucky whirled around to find an old man, his hair gray and falling out. He was wearing an old faded jacket and a pair of slacks as he looked at them patiently.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm almost sad you don't recognize me, Rogers," he said. "It's me, Hodge."

Steve and Bucky both looked surprised at the old man, but the others, knowing that Steve and Bucky were from the forties, seemed to get the gist of it.

"How do you know where they are?" Bucky asked, wanting to get straight to the point. He hadn't ever really liked Hodge because of the way he had always treated Steve when he was small in the army, while Bucky was of with the 107th.

"Because," Hodge continued. "They killed my wife a year back at that exact same spot. She was able to turn invisible. They're not smart enough to change their location."

"How do we know it is not trap?" Wanda asked, stepping forward. Hodge sighed and shrugged.

"I guess you don't. But it would be worth saying your friend, yes? They won' kill her until nightfall." He stood up as a bus arrived, using his cane o limp towards it. Before he got completely on he turned towards them. "Good luck, Rogers."

They watched for a moment more before running off to the location they had been given.

* * *

Sabrina smirked as she felt the gun barrel press into the back of her head. The crowd started cheering and started counting down the seconds out of excitement. Sabrina was smirking because that gave her plenty of time to do her next big thing.

When the crow finally reached one, she moved her head to the right as fast as she could, and the bullet that was meant for her went into the floor. She turned her body on her back to she could kick the man in the knee caps, and couldn't help but grin when she felt them snap. He went down with a cry of pain, and nobody could react fast enough as she moved her bound hands under her feet so that they were now in front of her.

Someone there apparently had horrible aim because when they threw a huge combat knife, it missed Sabrina's leg by almost a foot. But hey, she wasn't complaining. She quickly dove for it and shoved it into the floorboards so it would stay in place as she cut the bonds around her wrist. When she was done she grabbed the knife and went to the other mutants.

She was silently thanking all he higher powers that ran through her head as the guards shot and missed several times as she cut the bonds of the other mutants.

Three men, different from the ones who beat her up earlier, came charging towards her. They were all twice her size, and she couldn't have thanked the universe more because her training (and some moves that Natasha had taught her) was still fresh in her mind and muscles.

She quickly took them down, and the knife she had acquired helped greatly.

"Come on!" Sabrina yelled, going down a corridor that connected to backstage. The other mutants did so, and three of them had managed to get guns from other guards that they had taken down. The reptile man didn't really need one with how huge his claws and teeth were.

They were almost down the hall with the giant double doors at the end of the hall, the exit sign flickering above it. She heard the chameleon girl whoop as they raced towards it.

The shape shifter burst forward and slammed the doors open, but the mutants didn't get very far after that.

The mutant haters had been waiting for them; they had walked straight into an ambush. Sabrina cursed and raised her stolen knife.

"You ready for this guys?" She asked as she got in a tight protective circle with the other four mutants.

Before anyone could reply or make some smart remark the window broke and three dudes fell down, dead. Sabrina saw that they were all highly precise bullet wounds, and couldn't help but smirk as the window completely shattered when her friends came through it. Well, everyone but Vision, who just phased through the wall.

"Well," Sabrina said, putting her knife up in front of her face even more. "Nice of you guys to finally show up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes:** Whoop! I'm updating twice today because it's the very end of the story. I hope you have all enjoyed it!

 **~SoN~**

 **Chapter 13-Carry Me?**

 **Third Person:**

"Well, nice of you guys to finally show up," Sabrina said. Bucky saw how battered and beaten she was, and rage immediately engulfed him. He didn't feel so guilty about killing those guards now.

"Sorry," Steve said as he blocked some gunfire with his shield. Wanda was right behind him, using her powers to push the guards on their asses.

The mutants were fighting as well. Reptile man was shredding into them with no remorse, and the chameleon and shape shifter were sticking together as they took down one guy at a time. It was obvious they weren't really combat ready, but they were doing their best.

Eventually Sabrina ended up back to back with Bucky, who was almost smirking as they were surrounded.

Without saying anything they linked arms, and he pulled Sabrina into the air on his back and spun around so she could kick all of them. They went down, but they didn't stay down.

"Get the collar off," she told him. He nodded and grabbed it with his metal arm, which was out ad gleaming in the moonlight. He crushed the collar with ease and she gave him a grateful smile. "Now the party can really start," she said as she raised her hands.

Shimmering shields popped up here and there as she fought alongside Bucky with her knife. She jumped up and kicked a guy in the face, and Bucky grabbed her hand mid-air and swung her around to kick another dude. He let her go and she was flung towards Steve, who was being pinned by seven of them. She landed next to them before making a shimmering path under all of them and yanked it out from underneath them. They fell down, giving Steve the opportunity he needed to finish the job.

"You're really something, you know that?" Bucky called over his shoulder as he shot at the guards.

"Now that you say that I'm wondering how the hell Sam put up with me," Sabrina shot back. She grinned despite the pain it caused.

"Well, for one I didn't know you had powers," Sam said as he took down another mutant hater.

"Life is much simpler when you act like they aren't even there," Sabrina replied. But she was so busy with her talking and whatnot that she let one of the Haters come up behind her. He grabbed her with huge, burly arms and lifted her into the air. She squirmed and kicked but there was no getting out of his iron grip.

"Hey, meat head!"

There was a clang and she was suddenly dropped on her ass. She looked up to see the chameleon girl smiling, a frying pan in her hand.

"I saw that in a movie once," she said proudly. Sabrina grinned and stood up, giving a two-fingered salute before heading off towards the biggest part of the battle.

The waves of Mutant Haters seemed to be endless, and the battle would take forever. Well, they didn't have forever. Especially when that meant the risk of getting caught.

"Chameleon and reptile dude, seal the doors," Sabrina cried as she dodged a punch aimed for her face.

They nodded and Sabrina couldn't help but feel just a twinge of pride because no one usually listened to her. Well, unless it was Bucky or Sam. Tony and Clint were awful to talk to, and Natasha was too…Natasha sometimes.

With the doors now sealed the guards started dropping like flies, and with the other mutants helping it wet way faster than if it were just the Avenges. Within the next couple of minutes everyone was either dead on lying on the ground and trying not to cry from the pain.

Sabrina flopped down on the ground and sighed. Bucky, who was still not smiling, gave her a look, and the only things his eyes showed was amusement and worry.

"You okay?" He asked. Sabrina nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sabrina held out her arms and looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Carry me?"

Bucky smiled and picked her up with ease. They made eye contact, and he couldn't help but notice the small blush on her face as she smiled up at him.

When they kissed there was endless whoops and hollers, and a wolf whistle from Sam.

All in all, the night didn't turn out so bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

 **Third Person:**

"Why are you of all people nervous?" Steve asked as he fixed Bucky's bow tie. Tony and Sam were behind him, talking about some upgrades for Sam's wings.

It had been three years since he met Sabrina. They had been dating ever since the night they had saved her from the Haters (which was now completely shut down).

"Because in just a few minutes I'm gonna be saying 'I do' in front of every superhero we know. The Avengers, Fantastic Four, hell even that Richard guy from your favorite antique store where you got your old radio.

"Don't forget everyone who's gonna watch on TV," Stark piped up. "I'll be on the news everywhere around the world."

Bucky bit back a groan as he hung his head.

"You're killing me, smalls," Bucky muttered as Steve started messing with Bucky's hair. Steve snorted at the nickname that Bucky had given him. It was not only referring to his former self, but to _The Sandlot_ as well.

"Steve quit flirting with the man, he's getting married in a few minutes. Jesus, I thought you were better than that," Sam said as he playfully elbowed Steve's ribs. "His hair looks fine, okay?"

"Two minutes," Tony called.

"Alright," Sam replied as he pinned a dark blue rose to Bucky's tuxedo. He patted Bucky on the shoulders before pulling him into a bro-hug. Once Sam was done, Steve did as well, having to bend down slightly. Tony sauntered over, still looking at his phone.

"I expect babies in the next nine months," he said as he walked past. Bucky blushed slightly and turned to Sam and Steve as Tony walked out.

"How long do you think it will take him to figure out that Sabrina is already three months pregnant?" He asked.

"Well until she gets fatter he's gonna stay oblivious," Sam said. "Still can't believe you got her pregnant,"

Steve snorted at that comment and gave Sam a pointed look.

"To be honest I'm surprised he didn't get more girls pregnant when we were growing up."

It was Sam's turn to give Bucky a look now. He smirked evilly.

"You were a ladies man? Who knew a stone like you could get that many," he teased.

"That was before the war, dumbass," Bucky shot back, but the hatred behind it was nonexistent as he went the direction Stark had gone through.

* * *

Bucky had been practicing saying 'I do' for weeks in the mirror now, and it never really felt right whenever he practiced how he was gonna say it.

Well, not until he said it to her Sabrina's face that is.

That 'I do' was perfect.


End file.
